1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for producing visual images, and more specifically to such an arrangement for producing visual images which are recorded on a rotary disk-like image recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been provided an image reproduction system including an imaging device such as a television camera for picking up images recorded on a roll of negative film to reproduce them as visual images on a cathode-ray tube display unit. In order to search for a desired frame of image recorded on an elongated roll of film, however, it is required to make the frames of image displayed on the cathode-ray tube screen sequentially one by one, resulting in degrading the operability and utility of the system.
A rotary disk-like image recording medium such as a disk of film has been developed which includes a circular photosensitive film on which a plurality of frames are to be recorded in the circumferential direction of the disk around the core or hub supporting the photosensitive film. Even in the case of such a disk of film, since the disk has a number of frames recorded thereon, it requires a long period of time and complicated operations to search for a desired frame of image during a sequential display of the frames on the cathode-ray tube screen.